You Can't Buy Me
by Crissytje
Summary: AU"Because I want you to be the mother of my child."He blurted out.What was he thinking blurting that out.He couldn't believe she had made him feel a rush of panic going through him for a moment,fear that she would actually leave him.Wonder why?Tea
1. That Fateful Night

_A/N : Aaaaaah hi ^^ It was long ago since I wrote another story. This one stars my latest addition of favorite couple. Oh yes Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba !Do note that this is completely AU, I had a daydream about this and I really wanted Seto to star in it ^^. Tea may seem like a bit OOC but that's because she's actually based on the Tea of season 0. _

_So here I present Chapter 1 of You Can't Buy Me _

**BOLD** = flashback

"…" = speaking

'…' = thinking

_PS : Desclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot however since it was my daydream ^^_

_And last but not least I want to thank my bet__a '__Chaos Terror Destructio__n' for making some time free to correct my awful mistakes ^^._

21 Oktober 2010,21.54 pm

Their Appartement

"I'm leaving you. Here is all the money you ever gave me, thousand pound a month for the last ten month and my tutoring money." She shoved the check in his hands.

"So that's why you were investing the money in stocks and doing summer job. To earn the money you used back. "He merely stated.

"Don't sound so off-guard, I'm sure a genius like you would have figured it out already" She snorted.

"I did but I didn't think you would really go through with it." He replied coldly.

"I wasn't until you meddled with my family!" She poked him in the chest.

"How dare you go to my parents and try to buy me away from them." Poke… No reaction.

"I can't believe you would even think that my parents would stoop so low." She was getting more frustrated by the second because he still kept his poker face.

"What kind of people do you think we are?" Poke. "Who do you think you are?" Poke poke!

"I was only trying to help." His face was still devoid of emotions.

"Trying to help? Are you mad? How is trying to get rid of my parents trying to help?" She was clenching her fist trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

"You were mopping around because of them, they were the reason of your distress. They were your problem and as the good husband I am I wanted to get rid of your problem. And I always solve problems with money." He looked her in the eye.

"What is wrong with you? They're my parents! I don't want to get rid of them. I admit they were the reason I was feeling a bit down lately but I love them. I need them. I-"

"You don't need them, you have me." He interrupted her

"Yes I do, I need them, and I want them because I love them. But you wouldn't know what that's like now would you? You wouldn't know what love is even if it was staring you in the face." She spat bitterly knowing she meant it literally.

"I know you never really had a good parent figure, I know you think your parents betrayed you by disappearing on you, I know your stepfather wasn't much better and that all that are the reasons why you believe that in this world, one can only rely on oneself. But I'm different and my parents mean everything to me. So I'm doing the one thing I should have done a long time ago with their help. You see, they give me the money to pay back my tutoring fee so I could leave you without any debt. I still have my pride, I don't want your money."

"Wasn't that the reason you agreed to marry me in the first place?" He asked her mockingly making her pale and flinch.

"It was and it was foolish of me, I quickly regretted it. So now I'm giving it all back." She retorted quickly.

He looked at the check but tore it up immediately, making her gasp.

"It isn't even close to the sum I spent on you."

She felt her blood beginning to boil. How much longer is he going to keep infuriating her?

"Fine! Then I'll give you everything back gradually but mark my word, I'll certainly give every penny back." She exclaimed angry.

"I don't want the money back" He snorted. "It's of no importance to me but that's not the point. The point is, you can't leave me. You're my wife, you belong to me.

"I belong to nobody!" She fumed "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you right here right now and I mean GOOD."

"Because I want you to be the mother of my child." He blurted out making her foolish heart flutter a second.

He berated himself. What was he thinking blurting that out. He couldn't believe she had made him feel a rush of panic for a moment. A moment of fear that she would actually leave him. But that's ridiculous right? She should be happy he would even want her. She should be the one begging him for a child, not leaving him, that's just preposterous.

It did made her hold tongue for a few seconds though. He could see she was having an internal dialogue.

"Why?" She finally asked slowly trying not to get her hopes up.

"Isn't that obvious? Because you're a genius and I'm a genius, so with our DNA mixed our child is going to be brilliant too."

"What?" She should have known he was an idiot.

"NO!" She hissed at him

"What do you mean no! You should feel honored that you're the person I chose to have my heir with."

"Feel honored? Are you stupid? I've never been so insulted in my whole life. First you try to BUY me from my parents. What am I an object? Then you tried to CLAIM me as your possession. That just proves how less you really respect me as a human being. And now you're just treating me like a VESSEL for your child? You basically just insulted me by telling me you only want me for my egg. Not for me, but just basically for my DNA. If you're such a genius then you should have known that if I was a genius I would have never been dumb enough to let you degrade me like that. Reduce me to an object you would use to get what you want. I would never want a father for my child who thinks love is a weakness, who thinks friendship and trust are luxuries he cannot afford. I would never want the father of my child to be such a loner, a selfish arrogant egomaniac, a rude ice-cold heartless jerk who would even go so far as to use other people to get what he want. You have nothing that I would want my child to have. You may have an IQ of 180, you may be a genius in terms of inventing, programming, leading a company but I know no one so thickheaded in terms of human emotions. You know nothing about other people's feeling, I bet you even think it's a weakness. God, I can't believe I was even thinking of forgiving you. I'm sure you don't even know what you did wrong!" She felt tears leaking from her eyes but quickly whipped them away. She couldn't believe she was actually crying for that numbskull. _It's out of anger,_ she kept telling herself.

She rummaged in her bag, pulled out a stack of papers and handed it to him.

"They're the divorce papers. Just sign them. I don't want anything from you, you're not getting anything from me. If you don't trust me just let one of your lawyers look it over and then sign it. I don't really care as long as you sign it." She explained to him after seeing his confused face.

Then she turned to walk to the front door but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"You can't do this to me!" His voice was clearly alarmed. "What will everyone think? I can't be divorced! What will everyone say? The tabloids are going to have a-"

SMACK! Her hand left a red hand print on his cheek.

"How dare you even make this go about you! See how egocentric you are! I'm glad I'm leaving you! Goodbye Seto!" And she stormed out through the front door out of his life.

He stood there shocked with one hand still on his slapped cheek. Tea had really left him…

4 November 2010, 02.17 am 

The Garner's house, her old bedroom

She was lying on her bed and thinking about that night again. How her heart got crushed and how she should have seen it coming. That stupid idiot! She wanted to rip his testicles out with a fork. Ok maybe not. But still she was pissed off at him but she was actually mostly at herself. She was so stupid. She knew what she did was the right think, her head told her she did a wonderful job dumping the jerk. Her heart on the other hand even though with no real reason at all, since he had been awful to her, still foolishly longed for him. The traitor! It was trying to find excuses to justify his words again just like that night.

"**Because I want you to be the mother of my child." He blurted out making her foolish heart flutter a second.**

'**Really? Could it be he loves me too? If he says he loves me I'll forgive him. **

_**What? Are you mad? Did you forget what he did to your parents?**_

**He did say he just wanted to help me.**

_**He tried to buy you from them with a blank check. He thought your parents were gold-diggers and expected them to sink so low to even sell out their own daughter. **_

**But he just wanted to solve my problem. And like he said, he always solves things with money.**

_**You're not thinking clearly, obvious since I'm the brain, he's going to break you. Do you really want to get broken? Where is your pride? Your self-respect? Tough up! He's cold and heartless.**_

**Sigh, maybe you're right but I still want to know.**

_**Don't whine if I have to say "I told you so"!'**_

"**Why?" She finally asked slowly trying not to get her hopes up.**

"**Isn't that obvious? Because you're a genius and I'm a genius, so with our DNA mixed our child is going to be brilliant too." **

'_**See I told you so**_

**But he did complemented me by saying I was a genius**

_**I'm the genius one not you. And I say he's insulting us. Now shut up and let me do the talking again!'**_

It was voicing itself again.

'Maybe we let anger get the best of us, we were really kind of harsh.

_What are you saying! I thought we both agreed it was a good thing to leave him!_

I did … at that moment. But I've been thinking about it and …

_Obviously you're not the one that's supposed to think._

But think about it. He is just ignorant, it's not his fault. How can he know love if he never received it. His parents did abandon him and in the orphanage he had to toughen up to take care and protect his little brother. It's really sad to have your childhood taken away from you. And his tyrant Stepfather didn't help either. I would have grown bitter and cold too if my loved ones left me at such a young age. I would also have closed myself up afraid that if I let other people they would leave me too someday. So instead of dumping him we should have taught him love.

…

Come on, I know you're thinking about it…

_Somehow you do have a point. _

Yay, so are we going to teach him love now?

_Don't push it! He still insulted me greatly, me and my intelligence. That isn't something I'll forget easy whether his fault or not. I unlike you have my pride and I'm not going to forgive his cold heart that easily. And then there is still the fact that he doesn't LOVE you, not even CARE about you. He doesn't even really want me. What he wants is just our DNA and body for his child. We're mere tools to get what he really wants. _

He does care about us, he give us a home and supported us financially without wanting even a penny back. Do you know how much he spent on us without even necessary? Suppose we were a vessel like you said, why would he have paid our tutoring money, bought us a large penthouse AND gave us THOUSAND pounds a month, if we were mere his vessel, if he didn't care about us, he would never have spent so much on us. We were his wife, he chose us.

_There you said it. He paid us to be his wife. We had a sexual relationship with him and got paid for it. It's like we got bought as a live-in prostitute or some kind of object, like some kind of device with benefits for in his apartment. So I ask again. Where the hell is your pride and self-respect? By the way he chose ME and not YOU, he chose MY intelligence and not YOUR love so let it rest will you? We're not going back to him. At least not until he apologizes.' _

But her heart had a mind on its own and it had still chosen him over her and now there was a hole in her chest left behind when heart had ripped itself from her mere seconds ago. She should have never agreed to him in the first place, it was such a stupid thing to do. Most definitely the worst mistake of her life.

The Kaiba Mansion, his old bedroom

Unknown to her, somewhere else, someone else at the exact the same moment was also thinking about that night…

_N/A : I don't know if this was a good enough idea to explore further. I wrote this because I had something like that happening to me a few years ago. At first I was just angry and let my anger lead me but then my heart and mind began to battle with each other. I knew it was a good thing to have dumped him but my heart was still finding excuse to justify him and guilting me. My heart kept thinking that maybe I was too harsh on him yada yada, you know… maybe I should make up. And so the battle began. I just wondered if anyone else has faced something like that too. _

_If it's really bad please tell me then I'm not going to begin writing chapter 2. If no flames then I'm just going to keep writing about how they met, got together, period of being together and of course how they will end up ^^ Of course positive reviews are always welcome and a super motivation ^^_

_PS : This was not MY situation, believe me in this situation I would have wanted to kick him real hard in the groin. I'm kind of hating my own character at the moment ^^ not good!_


	2. So In Denial

_A/N : Hihi here I am again ^^ Since I got only positive reviews I continued this story. I changed a few in chapter one (I added some dates and some places so it will help later in this story). Because of my beta ( such a wonderful sweetheart ^^ ) I could upload this much quicker than I had originally planned to ^^ So I want to thank her again, __ '__Chaos Terror Destructio__n', for putting up with me and my nagging^^. I hope you'll enjoy chapter 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^. Well I'm going to stop stalling and let you folks begin to read my new chapter._

_So here I present Chapter 2 of You Can't Buy Me _

**BOLD** = flashback

"…" = speaking

'…' = thinking

Everything is more or less in Seto's POV, so if it says "He" it's mostly Seto, unless the context states otherwise :p

_PS : Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot however since it was my daydream ^^_

4 November 2010, 02.23 am

The Kaiba Mansion, his old bedroom

Unbeknownst to her, somewhere else, someone else was also thinking about that night at the exact the same moment.

He couldn't sleep. Again. It has been happening for the last two weeks. Ever since she left the bed felt empty, cold and too big. He used to like a big bed, one in which he could roll back and forth, in which he could spread his arms and legs, in which he could even lie diagonal if he wanted to despite his height. Now it only makes him feel lonely and dejected. Wait, scratch that, he was NOT feeling lonely nor dejected, or was he? How on earth did he get to this point? He kept thinking about that night, that night when everything came crashing down. The night she left him. She LEFT him. How could she have done that to him? She wasn't supposed to leave him. That was never part of the plan, of his plan. Wasn't everything going well? Hadn't he had everything under control? Where did everything go wrong? He tried to forget everything that she had said to him but because of his brilliant memory, some fragments kept coming back.

"**I'm leaving you." **

**Flash **

"**Trying to help? Are you mad? How is trying to get rid of my parents trying to help?" **

**Flash**

"**What is wrong with you?" **

**Flash**

"**You wouldn't know what love is even if it was staring you in the face" **

**Flash**

"**So I'm doing the one thing I should have done a long time ago with their help."**

**Flash**

"**I belong to nobody!" **

**Flash**

"**Feel honored? Are you stupid? I've never been so insulted in my whole life."**

**Object … vessel … egg … never … love and weakness. **

Everything was spinning around. Her voice was yelling these words over and over again in his head.

**Loner … selfish … arrogant … egomaniac … rude … ice-cold …**

His thoughts got interrupted by soft knock on the door.

"Seto? It's me Mokuba. Can I come in?" A muffled voiced could be heard from the other side of his door.

He pushed himself up and supported himself on his elbows. What was his little brother doing up so late, he never comes knocking this late in the evening. Something must be wrong.

"What's wrong Mokuba? Is something wrong? Come in." He replied a bit worried.

Mokuba pushed the door open carefully and walked slowly to the edge of his bed. He moved aside a bit so his little brother could sit down.

"What's wrong?" He asked again since Mokuba hadn't answered him yet.

Mokuba was fidgeting nervously with his fingers and looked like he really wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. Our maybe he was actually uncomfortable having to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about.

"There is nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk." Mokuba carefully answered, still looking at his fingers.

"Oh!" His eyebrows rose surprised. "Can't this wait until tomorrow Mokuba? I'm really tired and I have a conference meeting really early tomorrow morning." He sighted loudly, he really wasn't in the mood to talk right now and the dark circles under his eyes proved he was really very tired. Mokuba finally looked up and glared at him.

"I promise I'll listen tomorrow. Then we can talk about whatever you want to talk to me about. Ok?" Actually he knew very well what his little brother wanted to talk about and it just happened to be about the last thing HE wanted to talk about.

"I'm sick of it Seto! Do you think I'm stupid?" Mokuba suddenly exploded. "You're avoiding the subject!"

"Which subject Mokuba? I don't know what you're talking about." He decided to try and delay the final confrontation for as long as possible.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! I'm been trying to confront you about it for already two weeks but you always seem to be conveniently busy with something important at the moment. But now you're not so I'm going to stay this time. You're not going to chase me away again this time." Mokuba retorted angrily.

"But I am busy with something important at the moment. I'm trying to get some sleep. I need to rest so I can focus tomorrow morning in my conference meeting." He stated calmly but that only made him a target of Mokuba's killer glare.

"Yeah, like you were really sleeping." Mokuba said sarcastically.

"I wa … "

"No you weren't." Mokuba interrupted him. "Don't lie to me! You weren't and you haven't been sleeping well ever since you came back to our mansion. Not only that, you've also been burying yourself in work non-stop like a robot for the last two weeks. You even forgot your own birthday! "

"I can't help I have a lot …"

"And don't you dare to tell me it's because you have a lot to do. You're doing this on purpose. You've been accepting more projects than usual, that new deal with Industrial Illusions was totally unnecessarily. You've also been visiting Duel Academy more times than usual, no actually the fact you even went there shows how much you've been trying to bury yourself in more work. A few months ago you didn't even have the time to go there once a month. Now, it has only been two weeks and you've already been there five times. I almost never see you around anymore and if I see you you're practically a zombie. " Mokuba sighed, he was looking really worried.

'A zombie? No I wasn't!' Seto protested in his mind but before he got a chance to voice his thoughts, Mokuba was already continuing.

"This used to be the old you, the you before you got married, the you who worked round-the-clock on your projects for weeks, but minus the zombie part. At least the old you had an air of confidence all around him even when he was not working. Now when you're not working, you're like a zombie.

'No it's not true.'

"You're lifeless."

'No that's a lie.'

"You've lost that spark of fire in your eyes."

'I have absolutely not!'

"You've changed."

'I'm still the same'

"You're not happy anymore."

'No' "No.." He finally whispered. "It's not true at all, I haven't changed, I'm not a zombie, and I work a lot because I love working. I AM happy with my life and I'm still VERY confident. So what are you talking about Mokuba."

"You seem very confident to the outside world because you're a master in hiding your emotions. But I've already known you for my entire life and I know you're miserable deep down. And I want to know why. What happened two weeks ago? Why did you come back to this mansion? Not that I mind you must know but where is Tea? Please tell me, maybe I can help. I want my big brother back, not an empty shell." At that Mokuba was now on the receiving end of a killer glare.

"Please Seto … tell me …"

He sighed deeply, his little brother could be so persistent sometimes.

"She left me." He finally said with a blank face after a long pause

"She what?" Mokuba gasped "Why?"

"How am I supposed know!" He went in defense mode.

Mokuba rolled his eyes annoyed

"What happened?" Mokuba could see a flash of pain going through his eyes. It was gone so quickly that had he not looked him in the eyes he would have never seen it. Even though knowing his big brother was in pain he still continued to interrogate him. It was for his own good after all. "Tell me everything that happened that night."

He hesitated. He really didn't want to relive everything. What good would it do to tell Mokuba everything.

"Please Seto … tell me …"

He sighed again and against his better judgment he began to recall every detail of that night. At least that would finally shut him up, hopefully.

He told Mokuba about visiting her parents and offering them any amount of money they wanted just to leave their daughter alone. Kind of like buying her from them. Then he told him how he told her she didn't need anyone because she had him, how she told him he wouldn't know what love is even if it was staring him in the face and that she didn't want his money, how he pointed out that that was the reason she agreed to marry him in the first place. Mokuba was dying to say something but was holding back to hear him out. He continued with telling Mokuba about tearing the check, about how it somehow made her angry that he told her it wasn't even close to the sum he spent on her and then told her she couldn't leave him because she was his wife and so belonged to him. At that Mokuba couldn't stop himself from yelling out anymore.

"You said what? No wonder she left you."

"What do you mean?" He asked flabbergasted after being yelled at by his little brother.

"Look big bro, I would have also left you if I didn't know you like I do."

"What? I did nothing wrong" He protested

"You certainly did! Let's begin with her parents."

"I was only trying to help." He didn't even know why he was trying to explain himself. "She was distressed and miserable. She was constantly worried they would find out what she had done and would be very disappointed in her. It certainly didn't help that they came over more and more ever since they suspected something going on between us. They called her more often and asked her a lot of questions about us. Every time after a call she would feel really guilty and would cry for 2 hours straight. Of course she tried to hide it from me but I could see through her fake smile. So after a few weeks I went to her parents to try to fix everything. "

"You were worried about her." Mokuba smiled.

"I was certainly not! It was a nuisance to me." He yelled out appalled.

"You were worried about her." That little brat's smile couldn't get any bigger

"I was not … fine maybe just a little." He huffed. "I thought I could bribe them or something. Get them to leave her, to leave us alone so she wouldn't get upset to many times. Maybe if I got her ownership then they would leave her alone."

"Ownership? Really big bro? Ownership?"

"I don't know … I thought … " He sighed exasperated

Mokuba patted his big brother on the back

"I know you meant well Seto but your way of handling this was awful, crappy, terrible and totally wrong! Don't tell me you actually thought they would let you bribe them away from their daughter." Mokuba laughed. When the laugher only met with silence Mokuba cleared his throat and continued.

"Second, how could you say she didn't need her parents because she has you? Of course she needs them, they're important to her, they're her family."

"I thought I was her family now" He growled. "Wasn't I enough?"

"You are, but her family doesn't only include you like yours don't only include her. Don't take us as example big brother, we weren't really the most normal family there is. We may not have parents to think about but she does. And then that money and check thingy, of course she got angry with that, from her point of view you were kind of like mocking her."

"I was not! I was only stating a fact." He cried out outraged.

"Believe me big bro, you have a way with words that degrades people without you even knowing it."

At that he huffed.

"I'm not finished. Last but not least, the reason why I yelled out earlier. Why on earth did you say she belonged to you? You don't say that to a person you respect. You do respect her don't you?"

"Of course! She's my lovely wife." He retorted incredulous. Not believing his little brother would really ask a question like that.

"Lovely huh?" Mokuba grinned. Seto cursed himself, he had hoped his little brother would have missed his little slip-up. "Then why did you treat her like a possession?"

"I did not! She is my wife isn't she? I was just reminding her of her promise to never leave me until the day she died. She was mine. Is. Was. I- . Anyway I told her she couldn't leave because I didn't want her to leave because I-" He pressed his lips firmly together.

"Because why?"

'Indeed because why' He wondered.

"Because nothing! Forget I ever said anything."

"Fine just continue with the story"

So he told him about how she asked for one good reason for not leaving him. And how he had blurted out because he wanted her to be the mother of his child. He didn't tell him about the flash of fear or panic though since it was really ridiculous.

"I'm guessing her answer was no since she left you. I wonder why. Did you say anything else to her Seto?"

"Only the reason why."

"And that is?"

"Because she's a genius and I'm a genius, so with our DNA mixed our child is going to be brilliant too."

"Oh no." Mokuba groaned. "You didn't? Please tell me you didn't! Please tell me you're joking!"

He glared at him.

"You know I don't joke." He remarked bluntly.

"Oh no. You idiot." Mokuba groaned again. "Why did you say something like that?"

"What do you mean why? What's wrong with it?" He was definitely not getting the problem here.

"What's wrong with it? Mokuba repeated baffled "You idiot! You stupid idiot!"

He froze up in shock. His brother has never called him an idiot before. Had never dared or had any reason to call him an idiot before. But soon his shock got replaced with anger.

"Not you too! What is wrong with a compliment! She should have been glad I wanted to have a baby with her. I was trying to tell her that she was smart and charming. That I had found the perfect mate for me in her. That I only wanted her and her alone to reproduce with. What is wrong with thinking you're wife is just brilliant and perfect, with wanting to reproduce with that same charming brilliant women. She should have felt honored that I wanted her."

"Reproduce? Really big bro? Did you just use the word reproduce? And why didn't you just tell her everything you just told me? Why did you only tell her you wanted to have a baby with her because she's smart?"

"Everybody knows I only want the best and if I wanted her then she should have known she was the best. Did I really need to spell it out for her? And aren't everyone supposed to feel happy when called smart?"

"No. That's just you. Other people would have wanted to hear something else too. Like why you emotionally want her to be the mother. Not just physically, not because she has some lovely characteristics you want for your children to have too, not because you think she's the best person to mate with statistically. She would want to know why you think she's the best person, why your heart thinks she should be the one.

"But-"

Mokuba raised his hand to stop Seto from interrupting him.

"I know you, you think she's the right choice based on your statistics. That your personal choice is based on rationality anyway. But I was talking about your heart, not your mind, I was talking about your feelings. I was talking about that she would have wanted to hear you say you wanted her for her, not for her body. Probably wanted to hear you say something about caring or even loving her and that that was the reason you didn't want her to leave and wanted to have a child with her. So do you love her? Do you have feelings for her that go beyond respect and friendship?"

"I do- oon't" He hesitated and cursed himself for it since his little brother was looking at him skeptically because of it. He was getting really tired of this conversation and wanted to stop this torture now but his brother wouldn't let him go.

"Anyway, I'm guessing she said no to you. And then she just left you?"

He nodded quickly, wanting to end this as fast as possible. Unfortunately for him he nodded a bit too quickly.

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling that you still managed to made it even worse? So spill out Seto. "

He snarled at Mokuba but reluctantly continued about how she had indeed refused him and how he hadn't understood. How he had told her she should have felt honored. At that Mokuba sighed really loudly. Ignoring that he continued about how she had answered that with rants and insults about him. Something about being an object or a vessel and only wanting her for her egg. "About the same nonsense you spouted." he remarked. And how the insults were all about him being cold, heartless, egotistic and of course let's not forget thickheaded in terms of human emotions. He did not tell him about her not wanting him to be the father of her child. Finally he came to the part where she forced him to sign the divorce papers and how he had refused it. How he had tried again to tell her she couldn't leave him, how he was panicking what everybody else would say.

"I knew it got worse!" Mokuba muttered under his breath.

"Imagine what the headlines will be when this all comes out." He repeated in panic again. "Seto Kaiba couldn't keep wife from leaving, first of many failures? or Seto Kaiba got dumped, maybe isn't that good in bed., I'll become a laughingstock in the business world, even my money couldn't keep my wife from leaving me.

"That's enough Seto. You know that's not true. Even when you're not single you have girls standing in line waiting for a chance with you. So when you really are single there're going to be even more. And how many wife's haven't these businessman already had. You're not even close."

"You're right! There are plenty of women out there who would even kill to meet me, let alone be with me or marry me. I can just go and find another brilliant charming sweet beautiful women who would appreciate me, who would want my child and who are not Tea, who are NOT Tea, who certainly are NOT Tea-" He kept raging on and on and on, how he would never ever want someone named Tea, someone with brown hair and blue eyes, someone who was a lion, someone who was twenty cm smaller than him, someone …

'Poor Seto, he's totally in denial' Mokuba sighed to himself.

"And did you know she smacked me? Can you believe she smacked me? And call me thickheaded? How dare she!"

"She's right you know?" Mokuba finally interrupted his rant. "You really are a newbie in terms of human emotions. You don't understand them, not other's not your own and that's why you despise them or are even afraid of them. That's why you think they're weaknesses and why you hide them. You hide them behind your cold words. Look, you really didn't have to explain everything you said to her to me. I understand the deeper meaning of all of your words, I just can't believe you really said all those sentences to her. It's like you ceased to remember she can't see through your mask nor can she read your mind. She doesn't know you enough, she doesn't know what you're really feeling. And sometimes I think you don't even know yourself. Oh don't look at me like that, it's that or you're really bad with words and I think you like hearing that even less."

He didn't know if he should start laughing or yelling. He had enough of it all, this whole conversation was a total waste of time. The only thing his younger brother had been doing this whole time is putting him in his place. And belief him that was not something he liked very much. Especially if it's about something so ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous Mokuba. Look, I told you everything about that night, I've endured all the nonsense that you have been sprouting, I've already told you I'm just fine so will you please let me sleep now?"

"See you're totally in denial and you don't even know it. But fine I'll leave you for now big brother. Think about everything I've said. And don't let you pride overrule your judgment."

"Yeah yeah good night."

"Good night Seto." Mokuba said and stood up to walk back to his own room. Just before he left the room he left a book on his brother's desk. "She had wanted to give you this as a birthday present."

He dismissed Mokuba with his hand and turned his back to him.

"Cancel my conference call and all my meetings tomorrow will you."

"Sure big bro, whatever you say." And then he left.

4 November 2010, 10.56 am

The Kaiba Mansion, his old bedroom

After only 5 hours of sleep he groggily got out of his bed. He had tossed around for another hour after his dreadful conversation with Mokuba thinking about his words and contemplating whether or not he should look at the book. Now he decided talking a look wouldn't hurt anyone right? She had bought it for him after all so it was his right? Carefully he walked to his desk to retrieve the PINK book? What on earth? Why for god sake would she have bought a PINK book for him? And why was there a locker on the right side of the book. Was this some kind of a sick joke because it wasn't funny. Reluctantly he reached out for it and tried to open it. Figures it would have been locked. Where was the key? Ah there, on the backside a key was taped on the book. He finally opened the book.

"Property of Tea Gardner" stood there in elegant handwriting.

'It's her diary!' He gasped.

_N/A : I had actually really hoped I would have been able to start writing about the past a bit earlier but I guess this whole Mokuba vs Seto conversation turned out longer than I had originally planned it to be. But you see, I didn't want to rush it. _

_It takes time to make Seto realize what he did wrong, what he's feeling and how to fix it. Especially the wrong part is very difficult since he's normally always right. Above that his pride won't allow him to admit fault that easily. That just isn't him. Then the feeling part, we all know how Seto is with feeling. He sucks at it, incredibly, but I dropped some hints here and there (don't know if you noticed them) that he actually really does care. He just doesn't know or doesn't want to admit yet. That also will take some time. It would have been really OOC for him to change so quickly without a changing process. It would have made him a pussy and wouldn't have done him justice. I love Seto too much to change his character and I hope the real Seto fans out there agree with me._

_I bet the azureshipping fans are all waiting for a bit action and I promise I'm working on it ^^ it just won't happen THAT fast I'm afraid :p. _

_That aside, how did you folks think this chapter was :p good ? bad ? awful ? more ? stop ? So if you have time :p don't forget to review ^^ _

_Because you're all so sweet here's a preview ( some fragments ) of the next chapter (s) : _

15.10.10

Dear Diary,

I just came back from the doctor and I don't know if I just laugh, cry or jubilate. I'm shocked, I'm surprised, I'm terrified and I have no idea how to tell Seto. How will he take this news. How will he react when I tell him I …

"Wait wait. Please let me in. I need to talk to her. Please"

"She's not here so please leave son before I force you too."

"You don't understand! I really need to talk to her. Please just for a second. I promise it's just for a moment. It's really important."

There was a moment of silence

"She's really not here. She left."

"What? To where?"

She had to hide in the last place he would ever suspect her to be.

He had to find her no matter what. Maybe the diary will help.


	3. It Can't Be

_A/N : Hihi, here I am again ^^. For this chapter and story I did a bit of research on Juilliard, since that's where Tea wants to go to. There are some 'Application & Audition Requirements' involved. I know in the canon she planned to go to NY after graduation but that's not really possible in real life. And since the school is real, I wrote this based on the real requirements. Here under I'm only going to state the few that are important for this story._

_1. All applicants must have prior dance training. A __**minimum of three years experience**__ with ballet and modern dance vocabulary is required._

_2. __**Online Application**__, including essay is needed with a deadline of 1 December._

_3. All applicants to the Dance Division must submit __**TWO letters of recommendation**__: _

_- A recommendation letter from a high school academic teacher, preferably in English, history, or other language arts course work, must be submitted._

_- In addition to a letter from an academic teacher, Dance applicants must also submit a letter of recommendation from a dance teacher._

_4. All applicants for the Dance Division MUST attend one of the scheduled __**live auditions**__._

_So here I present Chapter 3 of You Can't Buy Me _

**BOLD** = flashback

"…" = speaking

'…' = thinking

Everything is more or less in Seto's POV, so if it says "He/him" it's mostly Seto, except for the diary fragments and when it's obvious it's not Seto.

_PS : Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot however since it was my daydream ^^

* * *

_

'It's her diary!' He gasped.

'This doesn't make any sense.' He thought. 'Why on earth would she give me her diary as birthday present? His reluctance to read it increased now that it turned out to be her diary, but his curiosity increased with each minute as well. Finally his curiosity won since it was his book now. She gave it to him so that must have meant that she had wanted him to read and know her most intimate thoughts. There was of course the possibility that it wouldn't apply anymore now that she had left him but he decided to ignore it. He turned the first page.

_Dear Diary, 18 August 2009 _

_Should I have called you diary? Or did you actually prefer another name? I have no idea what I should call you since I've never had a diary before. To be honest I don't even know why I'm writing in you right now. I guess it's because I don't have to lie to Yugi now if he asks me if I've already written in you. You're his you know? I mean you were his birthday present to me. Why on earth he would buy me a PINK diary I have no idea. I don't even like pink, nor do I like writing a diary. I can't believe he didn't know that about me but I couldn't tell him that now could I. I can't tell him anything now. It's quite awkward between us ever since his proposal. I needed some time to think, since I'm going to audition for Julliard after all. I could see he was disappointed I didn't accept immediately. Serenity says it's actually because he doesn't want me to leave and had hoped a proposal would made me stay. She's my best female friend by the way and my other best friend Joey's little sister. I have 3 male best friends (Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor), one best female friend (Serenity Wheeler) and three normal friends of which 2 male (Ryo Bakura and Duke Devlin) and one female (Mai Valentine). I guess I'm a male friend kind of girl although I do often remind myself that I need more female friends. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, my best friends, and I go way back to senior high. Tristan and Joey go even way back to junior high. It was in tenth grade that we all became friends with each other although not without some difficulties. In the middle of the year, we all found out about Joey's little affair with Mai, our new school nurse. That's when we accepted another member to our little friend group. At first I was shocked since she was eight years his senior but after seeing them together, I gradually opened up to them. They're just so cute together. Ryo and Duke, our classmates, only became our friends at the end of first year. Serenity I met in my second year of senior high and we hit it off almost immediately. Oh boy, I have to go or I'm going to be late for my dance lessons. Bye _

_Tea_

'That was completely useless' He grimaced. He really didn't need to know all that information about her friends. In fact he already knew everything there is to know about her. Of course he knew about Yugi and his proposal, it was what brought him to Tea in the first place. It was his own motif for marrying her. He sighed. Maybe he should just try another entry. He flipped through a few other dates.

_Dear Diary, 2 September 2009_

_I broke up with him, I broke up with Yugi today. My boyfriend of three and a half years. I broke up with him after avoiding him for two weeks and I'm really a mess right now. I have no idea whether to laugh, to cry or both. You know the kind of hysteric cry laughing of a madwoman. What have I done, I just blurted out that I wanted to break up, just like that without even a warning. He was heartbroken, and it broke mine too, to see him break apart like that. I've never seen him so devastated, like his world just crumbled apart. His face was drained of all color and he looked practically sick, I think he actually felt sick at that moment. I think I even heard his heart breaking if that is even possible. He tried to keep his face blank but I could see he was feeling really venerable at that moment. I cried, I began sobbing really hard after seeing him like that. I tried my best to stop the tears from falling and the whimper from escaping but even with my hand before my mouth it was all unavailing. The worst part was that he didn't blame me. I wanted him to shout at me, to be mad at me, to throw some things (but not at me). Why wasn't he angry? I wanted him to protest, to make some fuss, to at least put up some fight. That's why I hated seeing that defeated look on his face, seeing him nodding his head looking at the ground because he couldn't look me in the eye. I wonder if he was crying too but I couldn't see anything because of my own tears. He muttered that he understood. That he saw it coming but hadn't expected me to be that blunt and that he was letting me go. And I felt so guilty at that moment, I still do. I broke his heart and he was still so good to me, so gentle, trying to hide his sadness to prevent me from feeling bad. But I still felt bad even after him telling me a few times that he was ok, I still felt really bad. I felt guilty because I was supposed to love him but I still felt relieved that he didn't try to change my mind. I felt guilty because I still love him but not enough anymore…_

_Tea_

"Yugi must have not really loved her if he let her slip through his hands without even a fight." He mumbled. "He must have been out of his mind to let such a women get away. I would have nev-"

'Wait what?' He shook his head to clear his mind.

"I mean, see she mustn't have been that special if no man loves her enough to want her to stay. Yes that's what I meant." He exhaled convincingly.

_Dear Diary, 8 September 2009_

_If it was awkward between Yugi and me before the break-up, it's now ten times worse. He's has been avoiding me and I don't blame him for it. Even when we're with our friends, he tries to get as far away from me as possible. Serenity says I should give it some time, we were together for over three years after all. I think she's right, we had been together for that long and it'll take some time to get used to not being together anymore. Three-and-a-half long years ago we started dating just before our graduation. I can't believe it had been that long, but actually I've been in love with him for even longer. I've been in love with him the moment we became friends and so did he. That's right, we've been in love with each other for over six years. Looking back it was really stupid of us to have liked each other already for two-and-a-half years before admitting it to each other. I bet you're wondering now why I broke up with him then. Well it's like this, I'm leaving Domino City. I'm planning to audition for The Juilliard School, my three years of dance lessons are finished and now I'm going to take a chance. It has always been my dream to become a professional dancer and now that I have a chance I'm going to take it. I've worked really hard to earn the money for my plane ticket and my 'tuition, fees, and expenses there'. Ok, you're right, they're all excuses. I couldn't do it ok? I should have tried to find some solution to our situation but I just couldn't. The thought of it just freaked me out. I was rejecting every possibility I could think of and it made me want to pull my hair out. That's when I realized I didn't really want a solution. I really didn't want a long distance relationship with him nor did I want him to move with me which he would have if I had asked him to. But I was happy I was finally able to be free. I still love him, and I think I always will, but I guess not enough to make me want to stay with him no matter what. It wouldn't have been fair of me to keep getting his hopes up, so I refused his proposal and broke up with him._

_Tea_

'She loved him' He snorted.

"She never told me she loved me." He grumbled indignantly. "Not that I care-. "

'What does he have that I don't? Haven't I been really good to her?' He huffed annoyed. 'Haven't I given you everything you have ever wanted? What has he ever given you? I bet he doesn't even care for you as much as-.'

'Damn what am I thinking? I must be still tired. I need some fresh air.'

He threw the diary on his bed and turned to leave but saw at the last moment that the diary had fell open on a page that was ripped out of the diary. That raised his curiosity again. What could have been written there that was ripped out again after writing it. What did she not want him to know? What was she hiding? He went back to retrieve the diary and sat on his bed to inspect the page. However the entry before the torn page caught his attention. More specifically three large words caught it.

_Dear Diary, 9 October 2010_

_I LOVE HIM. There I said it! I finally admitted to myself. Aren't you proud of me? I'm going to say it again, I LOVE HIM! I'm in love with my husband and oh God I'm so screwed. I have no idea if he loves me too. I don't even know if he's capable of loving another human being other than himself and Mokuba. What if this was only one-sided? I'm so stupid for falling in love with him. Oh God I'm bound to get hurt now. How on earth did this happen? This whole marriage was fail proof. I promised myself I wouldn't emotionally get involved in this. Get in, use him, get what I want and then get out. It was that simple, where did everything go wrong. Well it could have been-. No! No time for that, I have to get out of here, now that I still can in one piece. Luckily I have thought of an escape plan. You see, I've been investing and saving money for situations like this. Not the love part, just the escape part. I've only used $200 of the $1000 per month he gave me. That means I had $800 over every month to invest in stocks and boy did I get lucky. I've got every dollar back from the living expenses he has ever given me. Just a few more months and I've got the tutoring money back too. Just a few more months and I'm out of here. Then I'll be in New York just like I originally planned it. You think I'm a coward don't you? You don't understand, I was going to leave him anyway, I know he told me he didn't mind me being in New York but I didn't want to be attached. I'm not trying to run away from my problems, I'm trying to avoid them, I can't get distracted now, I've come too far for that. And by the way, I don't really think he love me back anyway. He cares, he can be sweet sometimes and we have really good times together but it's not enough. I feel really sick right now, really nauseous. It's been happening to me quite often lately. I've been throwing up after eating, feeling very tired and having headaches all the time. It's terrible. Seto says it's probably the stomach flu. Maybe he's right. Got to go to the loo now._

_Tea_

'What?' He dropped the diary to the floor out of shock and a folded piece of paper fell out of it. He was still stunned after reading her last entry that he didn't realize he had picked up the folded piece of paper until it was already in his hand. Another surprise? He didn't know how much more information he could handle. He was still having trouble processing her latest confession. The stomach flu he remembered, he had tried to let his own medical team examine her but she refused, stating she would rather go somewhere else. After that she told him to never mention it again, and he had complied. Still dumbfounded he carefully unfolded the piece of paper. It was the piece that was ripped off.

_Dear Diary, 15 October 2010_

_I just came back from the doctor and I don't know if I just laugh, cry or jubilate. I'm shocked, I'm surprised, I'm terrified and I have no idea what to do. Should I tell Seto? How will he take this news? How will he react when I tell him I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant. OMG there is a living being growing inside of me. What should I do, what should I do? What about my escape plan, can I still leave him now? And what about my audition? I can't go audition if I'm pregnant. Maybe I shouldn't keep it, it would make everything much more easier, just get rid of it and nobody ever has to know. I need a moment to calm down._

_No, I've been thinking about it and I don't know what I was thinking, of course I'm keeping it. It's my baby, I can't get rid of my miracle. What was I thinking. But what should I do now? Giving up my dancing and stay with Seto? I can't go to my parents, they don't even know I'm married. Oh god they're going to be so pissed off if I ever tell them I'm not only married but pregnant too without them even knowing. They'll never help me after that! I can't go raise my baby alone without any money, a job nor a place to stay and the baby will need a father. At least if Seto wants to keep it too. So I guess I have no choice but to stay with Seto, at least for now. My baby is my everything now, I have to do what's best for the baby. I'm going to try to make it work with Seto now that there is someone more important to think of. I'm going to find a way to create a wonderful family for you to be born into my little miracle. Just you wait. And even if he doesn't want you, I'll always be there for you._

_Tea _

There was something scribbled really quickly under that last entry

_Happy Birthday Seto, _

_I wanted to make this work, for the baby, so I'm putting my heart on the line here and letting you read all my most intimate thoughts. I hope after this, you'll try to make it work too. Maybe I'm doing something really stupid, but I was going to give you the diary anyway as explanation if I had really left you. So please let make this work for the baby. If this is not possible, please know that I'll keep the baby anyway and leave to a place where you'll never find us. To protect him or her._

_I Love you _

_Tea_

He was going to throw up. This couldn't be happening. His brain was shutting off and he was feeling incredibly sick. Everything blanked out, only two words kept repeating over and over again in his head. He was a complete mess.

_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. __I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. __I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant…_

And that's how Mokuba found him two hours later. A complete mess. Sprawled on his bed with his legs over the edge, the diary on the ground and a piece of paper crumbled in his right fist. His hair in all direction due having ruffled through it too much.

'He must have passed out' Mokuba thought. 'That letter in his hand must have been the thing that pushed him over the edge. I'm not surprised he passed out, he hadn't been able to sleep for a while after all. And he still kept working. Better let him sleep for a while.'

Mokuba carefully putted a blanket on him and quietly left the room.

5 November 2010, 06.24 am

The Kaiba Mansion, his old bedroom

He shot awake abruptly and blinked confused. Where was he and what was the time? What happened? Where, still in his bedroom. Time, 06.24. What happened. Shit. Everything came back crashing down on him. The diary, her confession, the baby. THE BABY! He shot out of his bed immediately.

'I have to find her.' He panicked. Damn it he never panicked and still he was panicking now.

One sentence rang clearly in his head.

_If this is not possible, please know that I'll keep the baby anyway and leave to a place where you'll never find us._

Obvious it didn't work out for the best since she left him. He still had a lot of questions and a lot to think of. But that were worries for later. First he had to find her and quickly. He jumped in some suitable clothes and ran downstairs to his garage. Hopefully she was still with her parents. Yes that must have been it. After all she had said she didn't have any money, a job or a place to stay. He jumped in his car and steered out of his garage toward The Garner's house.

5 November 2010, 20.57 pm

Someplace unknown

A hooded person could be seen following a young women in her early twenties with brown shoulder length hair. Of course she wasn't suspecting anything because who was now expecting to be stalked by a creepy hooded person with turquoise hair. You couldn't really see his or her face so an age was impossible to guess. But he did kind of have a body of a man, young or old. The man chuckled maniacally, he finally had his prey where he wanted her, alone on a deserted street and near a dark alley. The hunting time was fun but now it was time to end it. It was time to reel the fish in. His fish unfortunately didn't let herself get caught without a fight. It seems she was better prepared after all. But even a few blows to his chest and stomach, an attempt at kneeing his groin, a few scratch and bite marks, a few kicks on his tibia and a head-butt couldn't stop him from catching his prey. Damn this woman could fight. What a turn on.

_N/A: So ^^ This was it :p again a cliffy huh? ^^ I'm bad aren't I ? But don't worry :p the previews of last chapter still stand and I'm busy with chapter 4 :p . How was it ? Was there something you didn't like ? Don't be afraid to let me know :p. I'm open for all suggestions ^^. Oh boy my head is spinning right now with all these plot lines I have in my head. :p Uh. But anyway I'm going to stop my rambling now :p. You don't have to review if you don't want to :) but it's always nice to have them :p. A good motivation ^^_

_PS : If you hadn't figured it out yet :p I'm spelling it out now, they're all 22 years old now. Making Mokuba 17 years now. _

_PSS : I wanted to thank and hug my beta __'__Chaos Terror Destructio__n', for putting up with me and my nagging^^ and for betaing soooooo good for me^^. (she's really a sweetheart!)_

_Bye bye._


	4. Author's Note

A/N : I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I'm in my finals right now, so I really don't have much time. I'll start updating again around februari. I hope you'll all come back then.

Although :p I don't know if I should continue since not many people think it's really good :p.

xxx


End file.
